


The Ring

by DrDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caught, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: The five times Sam notices Dean's ring on the wrong finger and the one time it's on the right finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing something I wrote- not my best but the thought would not leave my head so I had to get it out. Please be kind. Comments feed my soul and kudos make my day!  
> Rating for Language.

The First time:

Sam first notices it after a particularly horrible fight with a shifter ended with Dean’s right arm in a cast. He doesn’t give it a second thought though. Broken bones come with swelling, so it makes complete sense to have it on the other hand while it heals. His mind files away the information with all the other random facts about living life as a Hunter. He helps Dean into the passenger side of the Impala- they just went ten rounds with an angry ghost and Dean has a concussion.

The Second time:

Dean and Sam are investigating a potential Wendigo hiding out in the forests of Wyoming when Sam falls into a sinkhole. Dean reaches down to pull his enormous brother out and when they are recovering from the effort, sprawled out on the ground -Sam notices it again. The hand that pulled him out is clutched around his arm and the ring is still there. Dean’s arm has been out of the cast for weeks and Sam is just about to make a joke when the monster in question roars from behind them.

The Third time:

“Hey Sammy, I am getting us another round- you want the same?” Dean asks happily before heading to the bar. They had just cleaned out a Vamp nest in Georgia and were celebrating. Sam watches his brother limp over and place the order. The beautiful bartender is giving Dean _the look_.

The I-wanna-get-to-know-you-in-the-Biblical-sense look, and she is just about to say something with a seductive leer...when her smile drops. She switches back to politely indifferent after glancing down at the money Dean is handing her. Sam frowns in confusion, he has never seen Dean strike out faster since high school.

_“What did he say to her?”_ he wonders smirking into his glass.

 He watches her hand Dean his change and then the glint off the silver band catches his eye again. He immediately gets what happened- she thinks his brother is married!!! He starts roaring with laughter – this is too hilarious. Dean is still wearing the stupid ring on the wrong hand and it's messing up his game! Sam briefly thinks about telling him but then decides to see how long he can keep this going. He wonders how many strikes it will take Dean before he gets desperate enough to bitch to Sam about it.

_“This is going to be fun! “_ Sam thinks.

The Fourth Time:

Turns out it’s not all that fun trying to keep tabs on your brother’s sex life. It’s been almost a month since the experiment started and so far, Dean seems blissfully unaffected.

Several potential one night stands have been turned off by the offending piece of jewelry and his brother has yet to realize that something is wrong. The ring is still on his left hand and as far as Sam can tell Dean has not gotten any tail but seems oddly happy in general.

Maybe his brother is maturing?

  
They are packing up to head back to the bunker in the morning, after a salt and burn in Texas when Dean suggests hitting the local watering hole.

Sam gets distracted by a really cute redhead in daisy duke shorts and an hour later he spots his brother in the crowd. Dean has a curvy, leggy brunette leaning over the pool table whispering in his ear. Sam watches with interest to see how it plays out. She pulls back from Dean’s ear and is placing her hand on his chest as she waits for him to respond to whatever she had said.

  
Then Dean brings up his left-hand makes a rueful face and shrugs his shoulder as he wiggles the finger with the ring on it at her!

What the actual hell???

Dean not only seems to be aware of the ring situation but he is actively perpetuating the idea that he is off the market! Sam is confused and worried…and totally not into the redhead anymore. He needs to get to the bottom of this.

_"Maybe Dean is possessed?"_ He springs into action.

Sam hurries back to the motel without telling Dean. He is trying to remember if he ever lost track of his brother when they were dealing with the shifter.

_"What if he has been traveling with a doppelganger instead of his brother for the last six months?"_

He rummages through the trunk of the Impala and gets everything he would need for a shifter or demon possession situation and heads inside. He waits, demon traps and weapons at the ready. A few minutes later when he hears Dean’s footsteps approaching the door he panics and puts a call in for back up.

 “Hey Cas, it’s Sam, I think that Dean is in trouble, could you pop in…room 12, Cowboy Corral, Palestine TX”

The Fifth Time:

With a flutter of wings, Cas pops into the room _right as_ Dean steps in and hits the light. Sam jumps on Dean spraying Holy water at him as he dives.

They land in a tangled mess Sam pushing Dean into to carpet while his brother curses.  


“SAM!! What the Fuck???” Dean hollers struggling to get free.

Sam glances up at Cas who is staring at them doing that head tilt he does when he is confused.

“Cas, can you tell if this is Dean? Is he possessed or a shifter?” Sam asks the Angel.

“WHAT?!?” Dean demands, “Why the hell do you think that??”  


Cas calmly nods at the brothers “Sam. That is Dean, he is not possessed by a demon or spirit. And neither is he a shapeshifter.”

  
Sam sputters “But, but ... He is acting weird! Something is wrong he is NOT Dean!”  


Sam finally gets off of Dean and starts pacing mumbling to himself. He turns around just as Cas is reaching out his hand to help Dean up.

His left hand.

A glint off the exact same ring catches Sam’s full attention.

 

The Right finger:

The fuckers had been together since _Purgatory_!

Purgatory!!!

That was years ago! And they never thought to mention it to him, to Sam, the guy who has spent every day with one or both of them since then!  


He thought he would have to tell them to get a room eventually with all the staring and lingering touches turns out that was foreplay! For the gross amounts of sex, they were already having! They had even gotten married months ago without a peep.  


Okay so it wasn’t married-married, they had a grace and soul bond or whatever. Cas explained – it had something to do with their profound bond and how they had both confessed their undying devotion and something about "making love" which is when Sam covered his ears.

The point is they were walking around with wedding bands on their fingers and Sam had missed it.

  
He was pissed at first, Dean is his only family and he should have told him about this secret relationship! But now he was mostly relieved. His brother obviously loved the Angel and they had been through so much together.

Now that Sam was in the know he watches them together, they are so tender and protective of the other it is really something.

They are also gross with the PDA now that they were out. Constantly touching each other. Dean feeding Cas bites of his food, grinning at Sam in the morning with his very obvious – I got laid last night-grin. Sam insisted on getting separate rooms now- no way did he want to walk in on his brother and best friend -now his brother in law- doing it!

The one thing that still draws Sam’s eyes, every time, is when a hand with that damned ring on it would reach for the other after a long day. It's a sight that gives Sam great joy, his brother is finally happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make a girls' day and leave some feedback ...come on you know you want to ;)


End file.
